The Protomen
by jizlum
Summary: Based off the rock opera 'The Protomen' first album. Warning heavy fight scenes!


Hey everyone _ so this is the prologue to the story! Tell me what you think of it so far. It's a bit of a slow start I know but after this the charters will coincide with the song tracks!

I really do need a Beta reader if anyone is interested. Since I am dyslexic I am not very confident with my work what so ever ;w; next chapter will be up soon!

* * *

**The Protomen**

**Prologue**

**No one was left who could remember how it had happened.**

**How the world had fallen under darkness.**

**At least no one who would do anything.**

**No one who would oppose the robots.**

**No one who would challenge their power,**

**Or so believed...**

* * *

Dr. Light turned off his interments satisfied at his work. Pulling off his protective goggles and wiping the sweat off his brow he couldn't help but give a weak exhausted smile. It was complete after twelve long years he had finally concluded what would finally free mankind out of 's wicked grasp.

Most people wouldn't talk about; most didn't even know what had happened. How had managed to take control of the land...the populace. By now the evil doctor had far too much power, people were massacred on a daily basis, they had to subsist Wily's harsh system.

His gaze was constant on the citizens his robots forever watching the citizens of his land, making sure absolutely nothing was to go wrong and everything was running efficiently. The populace lived in fear, they believed they couldn't do anything about it is far too strong...

No one dared to challenge his power, his army, or so the evil doctor believed.

* * *

Dr. Thomas light, a noble engineer of sorts. Although once a kind-hearted young man he had grown somewhat bitter in his old age. He had had enough of the torture people had to endure in their daily lives in order to survive.

Stepping over to the window he peeked out of the worn blinds. It was there he could see it, a robot watching him from below on the streets. Although twenty floors above the land he still felt the piercing stare it gave. He had been doing this for twelve years and had grow paranoid about someone finding out. It seemed the longer time passed the more it seemed to believe that somebody knew.

* * *

It had been two lengthy restless days since his creation had been completed. He feverishly checked over every nut and bolt, every line of coding and wire making sure it was faultless. Finally settling down his laptop, almost unconvinced that the time had finally come. Twelve lengthy years and it was finally done...

The good doctor was almost fearful to power on the body before him, maybe something would go wrong. What if he had made a mistake on something? Should he check over the robot once again to make sure?

No. He was just delaying the inevitable. Swallowing hard he slid his protective goggles on and flipped a switch a few feet away from the table. Power began running though the wires attached to this body, from the temples of its robotic skull to the toes in its mechanical feet.

It was a human looking machine. Something that was unheard of, he looked almost lifelike you probably would never notice at first glance. Upon inspecting the boy though, he was just too perfect. Neither blemishes on his skin nor any hair other than that on his head, just perfect.

The robots body convulsed and twitched but did not turn on. Even though the high electricity was moving the boy around he was not alive in the slightest. Thomas flipped the switch once again to turn the power off and the robot stopped moving all together. swiftly walking over to the boy he reached into his chest compartment now being able to activate his power core since it had its jumpstart. Not being able to get the right equipment to do this properly from fear of being caught this was his only option.

The soft wur of the core filled the room and the old man's eyes lit up. He was expecting a lot more hassle off this power core, especially because of the way he had to activate it.

Hurriedly disconnecting all the wires from the robot he grabbed his laptop the only thing now connected it the machine. Number and letters scrolled across the screen with lightning speed as the machine was commencing its start-up procedure, configuring everything.

After a few more moments the screen stopped and only read.

**RUN PROJECT PROTOMAN? Y/N**

Thomas hesitated, old fingers brushing over the Y key but not having the force to press it. He looked up at the boy lying before him. This robot would change mankind; it would save them all, it would bring about freedom. This was no small thing about this instant at all; with hands now sweaty he swallowed harshly his mouth now dry.

The soft click of the Y key could be heard almost echoing though the petite apartment, his eyes did not leave the body on the table for a moment.

Robotic eyes snapped open, mouth inhaled as the robot came to life before his eyes. Thomas' eyes now wide a huge smile plastered across his face, almost insane looking.

" c-can you hear me? Are your systems functioning properly?" he stuttered as he stared; almost as if he were to look away the robot would vanish. He reached a hand out and brushed some hair from the robots forehead almost affectionately.

His robotic gaze turned to the ecstatic doctor and blinked. A hand slowly _tactically _reached out to the doctor and brushed the doctors white hair on his forehead. Imitating what the doctor had done to him.

"Systems are all functioning correctly" the boy paused, bring his hand in front of his face clenching his hand and releasing it turning it around to get a good look at it.

"Who am I?" he seemed to question himself but looked up at Dr. Light for a reply.

"Who are you?" He asked with a minute voice, unsure about the sounds coming from his virgin lips. He didn't wait for a response before looking around and studying the room. By now his new surroundings had got his attention. But he didn't sit up. He simply lay on the table and observe from this position.

Dr. Light couldn't keep his delighted inside he chuckled softly at first but it soon turned into a hearty laugh.

He had done it! His creation was alive, and what more sentient! He never expected it to work the first time.

For years now the good doctor had been trying to make a robot, but no ordinary robot. One that feels, one that has true emotion. A robot that learnt for itself and didn't have to be programmed to know what was right and wrong. A robot as close to an individual as humanly possible. Most people though he was crazy for wanting to do so however the good doctor just ignored such ignorant individuals. He had always been an eccentric loner nothing was going to change because of them.

" I am Dr. Thomas Light, your creator" he breathed harshly trying to get his breath back as he wiped the forming tears from his eyes. This robot, no... His son was staring at him most likely from his outburst of laughter mere moments ago.

He put an old worn hand on his sons head smiling at him tenderly.

"You are Protoman and you...you are my son "

* * *

**to be continued ... **


End file.
